Abstract Health Services Research Training The goal of the training program is to recruit academically promising individuals at both the predoctoral and postdoctoral levels into health services research careers, and to challenge them to address key problems in the field. We do this by providing trainees with the conceptual and analytic skills required to address a broad range of health service research issues. Trainees will be based in the Department of Health Management and Policy (HMP) in the University of Michigan's School of Public Health and the Center for Health Care Outcomes and Policy (CHOP), with collaboration from the Department of Learning Health Sciences (LHS). The program also takes advantage of the broader resources of the University of Michigan, including training opportunities available through the Institute for Healthcare Policy and Innovation (IHPI) and the sixteen statewide Collaborative Quality Initiatives coordinated through the University. To achieve this goal, the program aims to: (a) provide trainees with a sound academic background, research training, and socialization in health services and health services research; (b) recruit and provide financial support for diverse trainees, faculty, and researchers concerned with issues of health and health policy. The program will sponsor five predoctoral and two postdoctoral traineeship positions annually over five years. The traineeship experience includes: course work in health services concepts and issues as well as health services research methods; active involvement in ongoing research programs; participation in seminars and professional conferences; structured interchange across disciplines and occupations; and guidance and ethical research practices. The training experience will provide trainees the ability to develop a specific research program to guide their future work. As a result of this training, trainees will develop skills in relevant disciplinary areas (e.g., economics, sociology, political science, decision sciences/operations research) and health services content and research methods.